Kenpachi Loves Strawberries
by StringDman
Summary: This Is Gonna Be Three-Shot Story Involving Kenpachi X FemIchi. What Happens When Kenpachi Starts Falling For Ichigo? Will She Accept The Bloodthirsty Captain, Or Do What She Does Every Time She Sees Him Running At Her, Run For The Hills? M For Language, Nudity And Lemons.
1. Taking The Berry

**Kenpachi Loves Strawberries**

 **This Is Gonna Be Three-Shot Story Involving KenpachiXFemIchi. What Happens When Kenpachi Starts Falling For Ichigo? Will She Accept The Bloodthirsty Captain, Or Do What She Does Every Time She Sees Him Running At Her, Run For The Hills?**

 **M For Language, Nudity And Lemons. AU, OOC, FemIchi.**

 **Chapter 1: Taking The Berry**

* * *

Ichigo was enjoying a nice walk in the streets of the soul society. Today was nice and bright out, and it was very clear as well. Ichigo was called up to the soul society to send a report of all the events and sightings of hollows in her area. Ever since she became an official substitute soul reaper, she's had to personally send in reports of hollow activity and sightings. It was a bit of a pain to her, but she could at least always come by to see her friends here every week now.

"Man, I wonder if I'll eventually just get to live here in the future?" Ichigo said to herself as she started to pass the eleventh squad barracks.

When she noticed where she was, Ichigo instantly tip toed away from the barracks to avoid any confrontation with the squad's captain. The last time she had to avoid him was about three weeks ago when she gave her weekly report. She found herself having to use flash step and lowering her spirit energy so he couldn't find her. Though, for some strange reason last week when she bumped into him, he didn't want to fight her. He just stared at her intently then walked away, much to Ichigo's surprise and suspicions.

"Almost there." Ichigo whispered to herself as she was almost out of reach of the barracks. She finally got of sight from the barracks and sighed in relief, only to round the corner and bump into the very man she was trying to avoid. "Kenpachi!"

Since she didn't see that coming and was very relaxed at the moment, Ichigo backed away from the man and tripped on her own two feet. Before she could even hit the ground or regain her footing, Kenpachi wrapped her up in his arm and held her so she wouldn't fall. Ichigo didn't know what to do in this situation. She was both nervous that Kenpachi would face her like this right now, and she also felt some heat between them as he held her and looked into her brown eyes.

"Uh, Kenpachi?" Ichigo started in a nervous tone.

Kenpachi wasn't acting like his usual self whenever he was normally around her right now. Instead of his bloodthirsty grin or even his attempts at grabbing his zanpakuto to fight her, he just held her gently and stared at her. The look on his face was very different from every other time. He looked deep into her eyes with an almost longing look while still maintaining his demeanor. It was a strange feeling being held by 'this' Kenpachi.

Nervous beyond reasoning, Ichigo simply stammered to him as he started to inch closer to her. "K-K-Kenpachi?" She started to struggle but was almost locked in his strangely gentle death grip. "Could you please let me go." Before Ichigo could struggle any further, she started to feel him inching closer and closer to her. It was making her uncomfortable despite the fact that Kenpachi wasn't acting like himself right now. When he was close to brushing his lips onto hers, she tried one last ditch effort to break free and run away. In her desperation and struggling, Kenpachi clenched even harder to the point where she could tell he was starting to use actual force. She stopped for a brief moment and was caught off guard by Kenpachi's lips latching onto hers. She froze when this happened. Her first kiss from someone, and it was from a battle hungry mad man who tried to kill her.

Ichigo felt something from the kiss and found a rising heat within herself. It was strange for her to be locked in a kiss with Kenpachi. He may have wanted to fight her on multiple occasions, but was that all just to get closer to her to do this? It would make sense if it was. He was always relentless in his pursuits almost to the point where he would chase her from when she arrived in the morning to when she would leave at night.

After what felt like an eternity to her of his strange warmth, Kenpachi released her lips from his and stared at her. Ichigo's face matched her namesake, as she was completely red now. Kenpachi grinned at her and moved his free hand across her hair. He was still so gentle with her for some strange reason.

"This time Ichigo," he started as she looked flushed. "I've got you."

Hearing those words sent a shiver down her spine as Kenpachi lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder. Ichigo initially didn't react because of how flushed she was, but when she regained herself, she protested, roughly.

"Kenpachi?!" She yelled out as the captain carried her to a wall near his barracks. "Let go of me, dammit! I'm not gonna fight you you crazy bastard! And why the hell did you kiss me anyway?!"

She continued until he stopped and turned to the wall. He placed his hand on it and to her surprise, the wall he placed his hand turned into a secret door. Kenpachi tapped it and the door opened to reveal a large room with and even larger bed to it. Ichigo could only assume one thing, this had to be Kenpachi's room.

"Whoa wait a minute, Kenpachi!" She yelled out as she continued to struggle to no avail. It was times like these that she really wishes she didn't leave Zangetsu back in squad six near Renji. Kenpachi went in with her in tow and the secret door closed behind them. He carried her over to his bed and flung her down onto it. Ichigo quickly regained her composure after feeling very violated for some strange reason and sat up on the bed. "Kenpachi, what the hell is your problem?!"

Kenpachi walked over to the side of her and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over to her angry face and grinned.

"I like it when you're angry, my little berry." He said in a different tone as he scooted over toward her.

Ichigo started to blush from the closeness and tried to get off the bed, but Kenpachi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto his lap. She was now face to grinning face with the bloodthirsty captain and it felt very uncomfortable for her. She looked away from him to hide the rising blush that seemed to get even deeper.

"I-I'm not your little berry." She said in a low and embarrassed tone. "Now let go of me."

"No." He said as he gently grabbed her by the chin and turned her face towards him. He smiled at her which caused her to stare at him, jaw dropped. Was this really Kenpachi? If it was, then how come he would never show this part of himself to her all those times he chased her with his sword drawn.

"I'm gonna kiss you again Ichigo." He said to her.

Before she could react, Kenpachi had planted his lips into hers and forced her mouth open. At first she was repulsed by what he was doing to her, but then as his tongue dominated her mouth, she started to fight back. They wrestled for dominance as they were matching each other to no end, until Kenpachi decided to cheat a little by forcing Ichigo down on the bed. She was caught off guard by this and felt him dominate her mouth once again. The kiss was sloppy and wet for the both of them as Kenpachi slowly started to use his hands to roam around Ichigo's body. At first contact, Ichigo gasped in shock and broke the kiss to tell him not to do that, but once he captured her in another kiss, she forgot about what she was going to say. Kenpachi may have been a savage man, but he knew how to use his hands very well. He slipped into Ichigo's robes and started to rub her body all over. Nothing was safe from his touch as he made sure to be very thorough with her body. Ichigo moaned when he reached for her breast and ass and groaned loudly into the air when he squeezed them. She felt incredible under his touch and Kenpachi could tell that she was literal putty in his hands. He pulled back and saw that most of her chest was now exposed because of how he used his hands on her. He saw her face and smirked.

"Becomin modest eh?" Kenpachi said to her when he saw just how much lust was behind her brown eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ichigo demanded as she was now on top of Kenpachi this time.

She planted her lips onto his and started using her hands to roam his body. She slipped her hands into his robes and felt his muscular body from his chest all the way to his broad shoulders. Kenpachi was built like a tank and fought like one too.

Ichigo was starting to really lose herself to the feeling of kissing Kenpachi. She had never kissed anyone before or had been kissed before, so the feeling was very jarring to her. She wasn't used to this but there was no way she was gonna let Kenpachi dominate her.

After a few minutes the two broke for air and had now been topless because of each others touch. Kenpachi got a very good look at Ichigo's melons. They weren't as big as say Rangiku's, but they were perfect in his eyes. He stared at her chest until he saw the scar from where he stabbed her in their first fight. He sighed and leaned up from his bed. Ichigo didn't know what else he was planning but decided that she was already so far in that she might as well commit. That was when she was wrapped into a his large and muscular arms and brought into his chest. He was hugging her.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked as she could feel his hand go to her scar.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her ear. "I'm sorry for almost killing you the first time. Had I known that I'd feel this way to ya, then I wouldn't have done that."

Ichigo was surprised by his words and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nestled her head into the scar that she had left on him. "Well you were trying to kill me and we were enemies beforehand, but I am sorry for hurting you too."

Kenpachi chuckled a little at her words and laid down with her on top of him. "You know something, you're the first to beat me in a fight in a long time." Ichigo perked up to that and looked him in the face with a smile.

"So the big bad Kenpachi suffered his first loss in a while to a girl? Sucks to be you I guess." She said with the same smile on her face.

Kenpachi grinned to her and flipped over so he was on top now. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and held them above her head, surprising her. She looked down and saw the hue tent in his pants and knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Ichigo." He said as he brought out his erect member from the folds of his hakama and tore away Ichigo's in the process. He tore away the panties and became harder from seeing her pink pussy with a small patch of orange hair to it. He positioned himself to take her then and there, but was stopped when he heard her shout at him.

"WAIT KENPACHI!" This got his attention, as her voice didn't sound like how he was used to. It sounded terrified and uneasy. He looked to her and noticed that she looked genuinely scared of what's about happen. "I-I-I've never done this before." She whispered to him as she looked away to avoid a potentially hateful or angry glare. "Please be gentle with me Kenpachi."

Had this been anyone else, Kenpachi would've shoved his entire cock into them at full force and hear them scream in pain at being taken, but this was someone he actually cared deeply for. He didn't want to hurt her and wanted her first time to be something amazing. He grabbed her by the chin and brought her face to meet his.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He said to her.

With one slow thrust, he was now inside of her. The two moaned out as they were now engaged in sex. Ichigo was starting to enjoying this. The feeling of pain had subsided a while ago and now she could feel Kenpachi sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. She had never experienced pleasure like this before and wanted to feel even more it.

Kenpachi was taken aback at first by how tight and warm she felt. It was almost like her womanhood had clenched his hard cock in a deathly warm vice grip. The feeling of being inside her mad all the other woman Kenpachi has ever fucked seem like wet paper towels compared to her. It was incredible to feel her body tremble with every thrust and he could tell that she wanted more by the look on her face. He leaned forward and planted his lips into hers while now moving at a much harder and faster rate. It was unreal how amazing she felt.

Ichigo felt him moving faster and moaned loudly into his mouth. She was starting to get close to gushing her love nectar all over the place and she wanted to make sure Kenpachi felt it. She separated her lips from his and gazed into his with lust showing in her eyes.

"Kenpachi." She started in a lewd tone. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!"

Kenpachi let out a feral growl as she flung her head back and released her essence all over his hip and the bed. Her pussy clenched around him madly and he couldn't control his own body at this point. He Thrust in and out of her at a maniac pace and could tell that he was at the end of his resistance. He felt his balls tense as he planted Ichigo in another sloppy but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost as if she knew that he was about to release inside of her. She wanted to feel him as he felt her when he came. With one last powerful thrust, Kenpachi came inside of Ichigo. There was aloud scream from both of them as they not only came like crazy but also released a massive amount of spirit energy that blasted through the roof of the room. They didn't care at that point, they just wanted to feel each other as their orgasmic highs started to fade. Kenpachi pulled out of Ichigo and laid down next to her. They were covered in sweat and panting heavily as they looked up to the sky through the hole in the roof. The energy had faded as they laid there and Kenpachi knew he would have to answer for this whole thing, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he finally got the chance to tell and show Ichigo how he felt towards her. Kenpachi moved his arm under Ichigo and brought her closer to him. She didn't even try to fight back as she felt his warmth and moved into it. Kenpachi grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them and looked down at how she was buried into his chest.

"Ichigo." He started in a low voice.

She looked up to him with a calmed expression on her face as she answered. "Yeah?"

"Just in case you couldn't tell before." He brought her closer and caught her lips one last time. When he released her, he saw the blush on her face and smiled. "I love you."

Ichigo stared at him wide eyed and blushed even harder than before. She leaned into him even more and smiled before giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. She parted from him and laid her head on his chest again. "I love you too."

Kenpachi smiled at her words and was about to fall asleep with her, that is until they heard a voice from the hole in the roof.

"Wow. You two went at it like a bunch of crazy people." Yoruichi said from the opening. The two in the bed looked up to see her grinning wildly at the two. She saw that Ichigo was completely red from embarrassment while Kenpachi seemed more annoyed at the woman for ruining the moment.

"This isn't gonna end well." Ichigo said to herself as she felt more spirit energies approaching them.

* * *

 **Like I Said, Only A Three-Shot. Hope You Guys Liked This Cause I'm Gonna Do A Time Skip For The Other Two Chapters.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Public Relationship

**Chapter 2: Public Relationship**

* * *

After the whole debacle with their first sexual experience together, both Kenpachi and Ichigo were called to the head captain to explain their actions. It was very embarrassing for Ichigo to be standing in front of the rest of the captains alongside Kenpachi to talk about how wild the sex was. She kept her head down and tried not to think about her current situation. Kenpachi was more or less irritated with this whole thing, but he didn't really say anything and kept his eyes on Ichigo for the most part. That didn't go unnoticed when the head captain demanded Kenpachi explained and the captain ignored him.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" The head captain yelled out as he banged his cane on the ground hard. This caught Kenpachi's attention. "I want you to explain your actions right now and tell us the reason the two of you have blown up a part of the squad eleven barracks! Now!"

Kenpachi looked around to the other captains and smirked before putting his arm around Ichigo to bring her closer to him. This surprised Ichigo at how bold he was and she started to blush in front of everyone.

"We're a couple now. Simple as that." Kenpachi said with a grin.

This shocked everyone in the room as they had always known that Kenpachi wanted nothing more than to fight Ichigo every chance he got. This was unexpected completely by everyone in the room, even the four oldest captains were at a loss for words at this situation.

"So can we go now or what?" Kenpachi asked the old captain.

The head captain blinked a few times before shaking his head a little to focus on the task at hand. "You may leave, but be warned. Next time you two decide to become intimate in any way, do so in an area that can take your combined energies."

With that, Kenpachi nodded and led Ichigo out of the room. When she had heard the old man say those words, she had her head dropped at him basically saying to get a room. She was not a happy soul reaper when both her and Kenpachi got outside. She punched Kenpachi in the jaw hard enough to make him stumble a bit.

"The hell was that about!?" He yelled at her.

"For basically saying that we're a couple in front of every single captain in there!" She yelled back to his face.

"Well it is the truth isn't it?!" He yelled back.

Ichigo was taken aback from those words for a second and blushed. She hadn't really thought of that for a while now, especially since now she remembered what she said to him beforehand. She did, in fact, say that she loved him as well.

Kenpachi noticed the blush on her face and grinned at her. He got in her face much to her surprise and captured her lips with his. The suddenness of it all caused Ichigo to pull away from him quickly and look away from him with a bright red face. Kenpachi grinned and placed his arm around her shoulders. This got her attention as she was brought in closer to the captain.

"I meant what I said in there Ichigo." He started with a serious tone. "Every single word."

Ichigo blushed even harder as she stared up at the tall captain. It didn't take much for Kenpachi to realize that he could always get her to do that, so he smirked and pulled her closer to him. They inched closer to one another and were only mere inches from each other before the door opened. Every captain could now see just what Kenpachi meant by a couple now as the two stopped what they were doing to see the surprised looks on their faces.

"Well then." Mayuri of all people started with a smug grin on his clown face. "It would be most interesting to see just what your offspring would be able to do. So very interesting indeed."

If looks could kill then Mayuri would be nothing but bits and pieces too small to regenerate from. Both Ichigo and Kenpachi were staring at him with vicious intent at his words, and it showed with how perfect their respective energies mixed together. There was no telling just what would ensue from these two being together now at least.

 _ **One Year Later**_

It had been a strange and pretty rough year in the soul society ever since both Kenpachi and Ichigo became a known couple to everyone. Whenever Ichigo wasn't with him or even in the soul society for that matter, Kenpachi was one of the grumpiest guys there. His spirit energy would leak out in droves since now he was so used to him and Ichigo sharing their energy with each other. They would cancel each other out without even trying most of the times, but whenever she would leave his energy would go nearly rampant. It was even worse when they argued with each other. Most of the arguments would end one of three ways: they would fight physically, let their energies swirl and flare up till one tired the other out, or just have sex with one another and forget the whole thing. Either way, the people of soul society would still suffer for it since they would still flare their energies either way.

Another problem was the fact that Unohana had been all over the fact that Kenpachi was slacking off in his title of Kenpachi. She had taken great offense to how he basically hadn't craved violence or battle in the first few months. Unohana was not a huge fan of Ichigo taking that title that she had made and taking it away from him, so in an act that truly terrified Ichigo, she challenged the strawberry. Ichigo was a wreck when she was challenged, and what made it worse was the fact that it was during a visit to Kenpachi. He heard her challenge and immediately tried to stop Unohana from doing this to his girl, and took her place instead. What shocked Unohana the most though when he stepped in wasn't the fact that he accepted the challenge on Ichigo's behalf, it was the look of someone who would fight god or Satan himself for the woman he loved. Unohana was actually moved by this and decided that maybe he would be the Kenpachi to break the cycle. She withdrew from fighting Ichigo or Kenpachi and wished the two the best of luck with their relationship.

Sometimes when Ichigo was back at her town, Kenpachi would just drop by out of the blue just to see her. It was a little bad at first when he showed up at her school one time just as Keigo was trying to do his usual tackle. He was met with a hand to the throat before he could even reach her and Ichigo had to explain what her idiot friend usually does to her boyfriend. After the first time, everyone in the school knew that the tomboyish, hot-headed, and very dangerous Ichigo Kurosaki was officially off the market. Seeing Kenpachi around her made every boy, along with Chizuru of coarse, were heavily envious of the fact that someone they didn't know had somehow snagged Ichigo right from under them. Some guys that were a part of a gang that had the hots for the strawberry but would always get the cold shoulder(or a fist to the face) decided to jump Kenpachi one time. They were all hospitalized with serious injuries and Ichigo was very pissed at Kenpachi for an entire week. That was the worst week in Seireitei history as Kenpachi would get into fights if someone would just look at him wrong. It was so bad that Rukia, Renji and Kyoraku had to practically drag Ichigo to Kenpachi to at least calm him down. The only way she knew how to do that was two ways: fighting or fucking each others brains out. Instead of what everyone thought was going to happen, Ichigo and Kenpachi simply talked to each other the entire time. By the next morning, Kenpachi was back to his usual self as was Ichigo when she returned to her world. That was just one week ago.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry For The Delay. Next Chapter Will Be Pretty Lengthy And The last One To This Story.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Life Together With His Strawberry

**Chapter 3: Life Together With His Strawberry**

* * *

It had been many years now since the two had become a couple. Much to everyone's surprise, both Ichigo and Kenpachi were a very interesting couple. They would argue one moment, fight each other the next to see who was right, then they would spend the rest of their time together as if the argument never happened. It was an awkward moment whenever they did do anything sexual since they would literally tear the roof off of wherever they were. One time, both Kisuke and Mayuri were ordered to build a structure that could take the pressure of the both of them. Both Ichigo and Kenpachi took that as a challenge and went an entire day of hardcore sex in the small building. Kenpachi even removed his eyepatch halfway through the day. To their surprise, the building held, barely, then they decided to try again in the morning and it collapsed when the first orgasm from the both of them happened. Ichigo went to Kisuke in the world of the living and Kenpachi to Mayuri's lab to bring a piece of the small building the two built just to rub in the fact that no building could possibly hold them.

Ichigo had decided to make a big decision and move into the soul society permanently. She decided to move with Kenpachi since they had practically been together for years now. The news came as a shock to her family at first, but when Ichigo invited Kenpachi to her home to meet her family, they could all tell how much Ichigo meant to him. He was, to Ichigo's surprise, very courteous and kind towards her family. It was strange to see Kenpachi be as gentle with her sisters as he was with her. Isshin, who remembered Kenpachi from before, was actually more than a little excited when his oldest daughter had brought home her boyfriend for dinner. He kept up his goofy demeanor In front of Yuzu and Karin, but whenever those two weren't in the room, he would give Kenpachi a pretty real smirk. When Yuzu and Karin went to bed for that night, Isshin had a friendly conversation with Kenpachi in Kisuke's underground training room. All Ichigo really said to Kenpachi was to make sure he didn't kill her father. The fight was pretty intense to say the least. Those two gave each other hell, but what Isshin was really looking for was that fire to always look after Ichigo. This fight told him otherwise. Kenpachi truly cared for her and then some. When the two finished, Isshin gave Kenpachi his blessings and told his oldest daughter that she could move into the soul society as long as she visits from time to time. Ichigo was actually ecstatic about the move and so was Kenpachi. Now he could have his favorite berry whenever he wanted.

One thing that Kenpachi had done though that surprised even the head captain was when he decided, during a captains, was to announce that Ichigo was actually pregnant. This came as a massive shock to everyone in the room aside from Unohana as they looked from both Kenpachi to a snickering Mayuri. The room got twenty degrees colder when Mayuri talked about dissecting the child to see just how it ticked. It took the four oldest captains to at least get Kenpachi to stop trying to absolutely destroy the deranged squad twelve captain. There were a few holes in the room, but no damage to anyone else. Mayuri was warned by the head captain that if anything were to happen to this child and it involved him, then both Kenpachi and Ichigo would have free reign to do with him whatever they wanted without any consequence. As much as Mayuri wanted to protest, he knew that Kenpachi would be difficult enough, but both Kenpachi and Ichigo. That meant certain death for sure.

Back at squad eleven, Ichigo had made herself at home within the squad. She was now an official member of the squad and they actually welcomed her in with open arms and closed fists. Before she was announced as pregnant, Ichigo would show just how powerful she was by facing off against any squad member in either a sword of fist fight. She would prove herself every single time, no matter who stepped up to her. At one point, even Ikkaku stepped up for a sword fight, and just when they were about to clash was when Ichigo collapsed onto the floor. This came as a shock to everyone and they quickly rushed her over to squad four. Captain Unohana was the one that found out she was pregnant and was the first to tell Kenpachi. When he got the news himself, he shuddered. True, he already had a daughter, but Yachiru was adopted by him and not really his. This child would really be of his own flesh and blood.

After the captains meeting, Kenpachi quickly left for squad four to check on his berry. When he got to her room, Ichigo was already laid up with her hands on her stomach. Isane noticed Kenpachi standing in the doorway and took her leave so that the couple could think about this whole situation. When Isane left, Kenpachi went in and closed the door. This caught Ichigo's attention as she looked up to him with scared eyes.

"Hey." She said with a weak smile.

"Hey." Kenpachi said as he made his way over to the chair Isane was sitting on. he sat next to her bed and held her hand.

"I felt you get angry earlier at the meeting room." She started while Kenpachi smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah. Old clown face fuck decided to say he wanted to take apart our kid when its born." Kenpachi said to her. "I nearly lost cool there, then I remembered you would've had my head if I did."

"Damn straight I would've." Ichigo said in a stern tone. "No way am I raising our boy and girl by myself."

Kenpachi perked up at hearing those words. Ichigo noticed his look and smiled warmly at him. "Did you just say our boy and girl?"

Ichigo nodded to him in response. "Yeah. Isane told me I had twins. One a boy, the other a girl."

"Whoa." Kenpachi said as he felt unsure of himself at that point. It was when Ichigo took his hand and gently placed it on her belly was when he could feel them. Their little energies being formed slowly in her body. "Damn. I'm really gonna be a father."

Ichigo let go of his hand and cupped his chin before planting a deep kiss on his lips. Kenpachi gently returned it in kind and they stayed that way for several long seconds until the need for air. Ichigo looked deep into his one eye and smiled to him.

"I get the feeling you'll be a great dad."She said to him.

"Well," Kenpachi started as he separated himself from her soft hands. He moved the chair away from him and stood up. Ichigo looked confused by what he was doing until he took a knee in front of her. Kenpachi reached into a his pocket in his haori and pulled out a ring. The ring was simple with no real qualities or extras to it, but what made Ichigo gasp in awe was the color. It matched her beautiful orange hair and was mixed with a golden yellow color. It blended to form a beautiful sun like color. Ichigo looked to the ring then back to Kenpachi who wasn't looking at her and was actually blushing slightly. "I was gonna save this for tonight, ya know after some sex. But when Unohana told me you were pregnant, I figured now is as good a time as any."

Ichigo was at a lost for words. Here was the man she had fallen for offering her a ring and wanting to be with her forever. She took the ring from his hand and placed it on her finger. Kenpachi still didn't look at her out of embarrassment, and just waited for her to probably punch him in the face. When that didn't happen, he looked up to her and was immediately tackled and pinned to the floor by her.

"Oi!" Kenpachi yelled out as she had done this and surprised him "What the hell?! Are you insane?! You're pregnant! You shouldn't be-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ichigo planted her lips onto his to silence him. Kenpachi quickly wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arm around his neck. The two stayed like this until Ichigo broke the kiss and looked him in his eye.

"My answer is yes by the way." She said with a smile. This surprised Kenpachi and he was left speechless. "I will always love you Kenpachi Zaraki, no matter what."

 _ **Later**_

After Kenpachi proposed to Ichigo, the two decided to go back to the world of the living to tell everyone there first. It was a strange sight to see Ichigo with a ring on her hand and Kenpachi as happy as he could be. The news that they were getting married came as a not so shocking moment to anyone. It was the other bit of news that had everyone, especially Isshin, in a frenzy. Yuzu and Karin were excited to be aunts while Kisuke and Yoruichi were happy to be God parents and Isshin of course was ecstatic to finally be a grandfather. Ichigo's friends were also beyond excited for her when they heard the news. Orihime wanted to throw a party for her at her place and invite everyone there. She even offered to make the food herself, and that was when everyone said that a party was enough. A few weeks after the party, both Kenpachi and Ichigo had a Japanese style wedding at the squad 11 courtyard. Ichigo wore a beautiful orange kimono with white flowers adorning the the sides of it. Her hair was tied up and she walked with her father to the man she fell in love with. Kenpachi wore a a nice dark gray kimono and stood and stared with his mouth agape at how stunning she looked. Everyone they knew was there to watch the two be together. From all of squad 11, to all of the lieutenants and captains, to Ichigo's friends and family, to even the head captain himself wedding the two. It was a beautiful sight to see the two happy as they locked lips with one another to truly be one. Now all that was left were the coming months of Ichigo's pregnancy.

After the initial pains, strange cravings, and mood swings from a pregnant Ichigo had passed, everything was pretty smooth. The soul society was really turned upside down whenever Ichigo got into one of those mood swings. Her energy, which was at the time tripled because of the twins inside her, would flare to titanic proportions. Even Kenpachi was more than a little bit scared of her when this happened. If he was a little scared, then everyone else was absolutely terrified. The births of their two twin children was something as well. Because the both of them were captain class soul reapers that could easily destroy any sort of structure by simply flaring that energy, when the twins were born, it rocked all of Seireitei and parts of the soul society. Anyone who wasn't a captain class soul reaper wouldn't have been able to even enter squad four at the time. Kenpachi was by her side the entire ordeal as Unohana had told her to push. True, Kenpachi was a very strong man, but even he wasn't strong enough to keep his wife calm. She crushed his hand in the process of giving birth, but he continued to hold her hand no matter what. All of Ichigo's family and friends were waiting far outside of squad four at the time in a protective barrier. They could feel Ichigo releasing an ungodly amount of spirit energy as she gave birth, but when it suddenly stopped, they were all worried. It wasn't until Soi-Fon, who was near the entrance of the room the whole time, flashed to the group and told them that it was done. They all left for squad four quickly and saw inside to see Ichigo and Kenpachi each holding one of the babies. Ichigo had the girl in her hand while Kenpachi had the boy. Ichigo looked supremely exhausted and Kenpachi's right hand was in a cast, but they looked happy nonetheless. Everyone went in and were happy to get a good look at the babies. Isshin was beyond excited to hold his granddaughter in his arms, she looked so much like Ichigo, yet her hair was black and she had green eyes instead of brown. The boy looked more like Kenpachi did but with Orange hair and brown eyes. He was being seen by everyone and held firmly in Yoruichi and Yuzu's arms on several occasions. They had grown very attached to him.

Both Kenpachi and Ichigo decided to name them. The boy's name was Kazui Zaraki, while the girls was Masaki Zaraki. When news broke of the two children of Kenpachi and Ichigo, the soul society was turned on its head completely. Some people were concerned for the well being of the Seireitei, while others like the central 46 wanted to hand the children off to Mayuri Kurotsuchi when the children started showing signs of hollow activity. While Mayuri was salivating at the potential go ahead of dissecting the children to his hearts content, the whole Seireitei felt the wrath of both a pissed off Kenpachi and an even more pissed off Ichigo. They made their way to the central 46 building, but as they did so, every step they took sent shockwaves of their spirit energy all throughout the Seireitei. Anyone in their path not at captains level was immediately floored with no hope of ever walking the same ever again. The captains aside from Mayuri didn't even bother stepping in to calm the two down as they had learned that you shouldn't try and calm a raging hurricane of spirit energy with words of reason or logic. They stayed out of the way while Mayuri foolishly had tried to stop them from entering the central 46 chambers. The two saw so much red when they saw Mayuri that by the time they were done with him, only parts of his body were scattered everywhere. The couple entered the chambers and floored every member present.

"I'm only going to say this once and only once." Ichigo said in an angered and low tone. Her reiatsu had been worse than her husbands because of her hollow energy. The red/black energy swirled around high to the ceiling in the form of her vasto lorde self and roared so loud that everyone within the Seireitei could hear it and feel it. "If any of you even think of taking Masaki or Kazui, before my husband kills you all, I will make you beg for a swift death." The message was loud and clear to the old fools. No touching their children under any circumstances.

The couple left the room and saw that the rest of the captains had waited outside for any sort of news. Both Kenpachi and Ichigo finally lightened their energy, causing the people of the Seireitei to breath a massive sigh of relief. The head captain asked them what they did and received his answer when the both of them said that they were just being good parents.

Both of them left for squad eleven to check on their children and weren't surprised that both Kazui and Masaki weren't even affected by their parents sudden spike in energy. Both Kenpachi and Ichigo were happy to know that their children would be safe from the both of their energies should anything like that happen.

 _ **A Few Years Later**_

Ichigo had just got back from a pretty stressful day of working at squad thirteen. After Ukitake had gotten too ill to continue his tasks as captain, he had requested that Ichigo step in to take up the role. At first, she was conflicted. She didn't know a thing about running a squad and her husband was no help in that department whatsoever. Add the fact that when she was in squad eleven as a squad member and not a seated officer, she had more time to spend with her two children and her husband. She feared that for Masaki and Kazui, not seeing their mother on a near constant basis would be a worst possible thing for them. Turns out that leaving the kids with mainly their father and their aunt Yachiru was a pretty good plan. Yachiru would play with the two balls of energy while Kenpachi would join in sometimes or just watch them all run around.

Ichigo walked through the front door to her home where she was immediately greeted by a hard double tackle, courtesy of Kazui and Masaki. Because of Ichigo was still technically being a human during the time of her pregnancy, both Kazui and Masaki aged much differently than regular children in the afterlife. Instead of it being a few decades or so of them being babies, they were already looking the age of infants now. They looked relatively the same from when they were born, just a bit taller, more hair and far more energetic.

Ichigo smiled at her two children for greeting her their usual way. True, she always knew they would do this no matter what, but she enjoyed these two being the first thing for her to grab upon walking into her home.

"Well, how are my kids doing today?" Ichigo said to the two as she lifted them up and carried them inside.

"Today was so much fun mommy." Masaki said to her with big smile.

"Yeah. We saw dad and uncle Ikkaku fight uncle Renji and uncle Byakuya in training field. It was so cool." Kazui said to Ichigo with an equally big smile as his sister.

"Really now?" Ichigo said to the two. She already knew of the spar the four had from how piss poor they tried to conceal their energies specifically so she couldn't feel it. "Well I get the feeling that your dad had fun with that!" She said loud enough as she rounded a corner only to see her husband attempting to escape through their back door, Yachiru watching from one of their couches. Kenpachi froze and gave her a light chuckle as he knew that he was pretty much sold out by his kids.

"Hey honey." Kenpachi said to her a little hesitantly as he saw her smiling to him. "So, how was your day?" He was trying to ease the situation as best as he could at this point, thinking that it most likely wouldn't work.

"Other than the mountains of paperwork and reports, it was fine." It actually worked?

Ichigo could easily tell that the man she loved was just putting on a front for their kids. Ever since Kazui and Masaki were born, Kenpachi had decided not to be like how he was before. Instead of longing for battle and an insatiable blood lust, Kenpachi was more for protecting the four people most important in his life: his adopted daughter, his two kids, and his beautiful wife. He was still like his usual, casual self around other people, but now the ones that knew him could see a drastic difference in his behavior now, compared to how he was years before he met Ichigo. It was like the difference between night and day at this point.

"As much as I would love to hear more about how everyone's day went." Ichigo started as she set both Kazui and Masaki down and gave a very quick wink to Kenpachi, one their children hadn't noticed at all. "Your father and I have something very important to discuss right now, so that means you three can spend the night at your grandpa's house."

Masaki, Kazui and even Yachiru beamed at hearing that news. Isshin had moved back into the soul society not long after Ichigo delivered, and took back the position as head of the Shiba clan. Yuzu and Karin soon joined him in the nice compound and even became soul reapers later on. Ichigo was told of her Shiba roots and declined the offer of being head of the clan in favor of simply running squad 13 and being a good mother. That didn't mean that Isshin was sad by her decision, actually he was proud of her and even offered her and her family the nice house they live in now. Masaki and Kazui loved visiting their crazy grandpa and their aunts, and loved it even more when they could spend a night over with them. Yachiru just loved that large mansion that he lives in, saying that it was way bigger than Byakuya's mansion.

After a few minutes of them packing for the night, and saying their goodbyes to their parents, the trio left for the Shiba mansion. Kenpachi placed his arm around Ichigo's waist as they watched them leave in a burst of shunpo and smiled down to her. Ichigo looked up and saw that big, stupid smile that she had grown to know and love so much by now.

"I'm happy you remember." He said to her in a calm yet rough tone.

"Your damn right I remember." Ichigo said to him in a seductive tone.

Without any warning, Ichigo and Kenpachi kissed each other right there on the front porch. They went inside while still connected to one another and closed the door, locking it in the process. They started to shed off their clothes bit by bit as they made their way to their own room with walls lined with seki seki rock to hold their energy. By the time they were in the room, both of them were fully nude and on the bed, Ichigo on top of Kenpachi. Even after she delivered, Ichigo was still very fit and even more toned than before. Her breast had gotten bigger because of the pregnancy, much to Kenpachi's delight, as she went from a D to an E. Kenpachi didn't mind the size and neither did Ichigo. It was nice to have him grope and fondle them with such passion and pleasure to his motions. It drove her wild whenever he started to use his teeth the lightly nibble her hard tits and wet them to his hearts content. A bit of milk even came out of them, to which Kenpachi drank with such vigor. Ichigo moaned as Kenpachi continued to suck her nipples and she felt that he was heavily hardened by now. With a smirk, she stopped his ministrations to look him in the eye.

"My turn." She said before moving down to his hung cock.

Kenpachi watched her as she slowly started making her way up and down his shaft with her warm and wet tongue. Beforehand, Kenpachi never had anyone blow him like how Ichigo did. She was slow and teasing while bringing up more and more pleasure. She took his head to her lips and kissed it with her smooth succulent lips. Kenpachi moaned as she parted those lips and took his head in her warm mouth. Slowly as possible, she took his entire ten inches in her mouth. Ichigo had gotten so much better at taking his whole length over the years, and today was very special to her. She lifted her head up slowly and stopped when just the head was still in her mouth. Kenpachi was enjoying this sight. His gorgeous wife with his cock head in her mouth was driving him wild. Then, she started to bob her head up and down his shaft, making sure to use her tongue in the process. Kenpachi laid his head back onto the pillow and was in heaven. As many times as the two had done it, even after the pregnancy(and a few times during it), neither Kenpachi nor Ichigo ever grew tired of the other. They were simply too perfect of a match for each other.

Kenpachi felt her intense sucking and was getting close. He tapped her head to warn her of his impending orgasm in the hopes that she wouldn't get upset when he blasts in her throat. Ichigo felt him tapping her and smirked as she decided one last time to take him all the way down. Kenpachi threw his head back as he came in her mouth hard. Ichigo felt that hot and tasty cum going into her mouth and she swallowed it all without wasting a single drop of it. When Kenpachi finished, Ichigo rose her head up and took her mouth away from his still steel hard cock and smirked. Kenpachi saw that smirk, he couldn't help but grin and grab her. He forced her onto the bed and was now on top of her. Ichigo held her arms over her head and stared into her loves eye once more.

"Ready?" He whispered to her.

"For you, always." She said to him in a soft voice.

Ichigo gasped when Kenpachi shoved his entire length into her in one thrust. This feeling of being filled up by him never felt the same as any other time. Every time Kenpachi filled any hole of hers with his cock felt like a whole new experience all together to her. Same for Kenpachi. His cock was always on fire no matter how many times they would do it. They stayed connected like this, still in each others arms and looked at each other once more before saying to each other in unison.

"Happy anniversary."

Kenpachi began to pump in and out of Ichigo's wet and tight pussy with his manic thrusting. Ichigo pushed herself onto his cock to match his thrusts and increase the already high pleasure they were feeling together. His thrusts were fast and hard while her hips continuously kept keeping up with his pace, making a hard slapping noise of skin on skin. While they were going at it like maniacs, their spirit energy started to swirl into the room. Luckily for them and everyone outside, Kisuke was finally able to make a room for them that could hold all of their intense energy without rest. And those two were about use this room to its fullest potential as they were about to released so much energy into each other as possible tonight.

 _ **Hours Later**_

The night went on as the two lovers went at it in multiple different positions for hours on end. The entire room looked as if someone had driven a truck through it since those two not only let their energy run rampant, but also weren't always on the bed. After so many hours of passionate love making though, both Kenpachi and Ichigo had one last blissful orgasm together before passing out on the bed. Ichigo laid her head on Kenpachi's right arm as the two breathed hard after a long night. The energy had died down as they stayed together in each others warmth and looked up at the ceiling that had scorch marks on it.

"Heh." Kenpachi started weakly, as he still felt numb from the waist down. "Best anniversary we've had."

"Haha." Ichigo started as she lazily moved her head onto his chest to rest. "You said that last year."

Kenpachi smiled down to her and she up to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before kissing each other passionately once more. They parted for after a few seconds and smiled at one another one last time before saying what the other was thinking.

"I love you."

* * *

 **And That's The End Of This Story. Took Me A While To Finish This, But I'm Glad I Did. Hope You Guys Enjoyed Reading This As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. If For Some Reason You Guys Would Want Some Kind Of Spin-Off Involving Kazui And Masaki, Let Me Know In The Reviews.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
